


Delectable

by santino



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm so abstinent now tho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im such a novice, reviewing this is like, watching my old porno days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then he fucks her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Put a title on it and pretend it's actually a story. It's not. It's pure porn. I'm not even exaggerating.

"Unghh," Bella moans. Her small body is on fours in front of Paul, her tight ass bouncing on his lap as he sits behind her on his knees.

He watches hungrily as her asshole go from the tip of his hard dick and take all of him down to the very base, her body bouncing over and over, fucking her own ass with his dick. Her pussy juice is all over his thighs, and he's asking himself why he's not fucking that tiny pussy right now.

Well, her ass is delectable. It was begging to be fucked hard.

"Fuck," Paul groans. He grabs her hair and her back arches, sounds of surprise and pure pleasure coming out from her throat. Her ass is so fucking tight, so tight, oh Jesus.

"Paul!" She yelps, as his dick goes deeper than she was used to in her ass.

Paul whimpers and lets go of her hair, and Bella whines for a moment when he slips out of her. He grabs hold of her hips with one hand, and one on her shoulder. He pushes her shoulder down to the bedspread, and her head turns to the side, mouth open in pants and moans of pleasure. He pulls her hips up, and she is face down and ass up when he enters her used asshole with his leaking cock. He did it so slow to torture her. She wiggles her hips to angle her ass up so he would just go in but he won't let her. He pushes his nose to her hair and smells her exquisite scent, with a delicious mix of sex and sweat.

"You really want your little asshole pounded and fucked, huh?" Paul pants on her ear and she shivers when his breath hits her cheek.

Bella moaned, incoherent.

He nips at her ear and licks the sweat at her neck. She shivers.

"Come on, tell me, Bella." He taunts at her ear. "Aint like I havent been in for the past hour, right?"

She groans. "Paul..."

Paul chuckles against her neck. "Yes?"

His hand wanders down between her legs and traces around her clit, teasing.

"Please... my..." Bella starts again.

He palms her clit. "What, Bella?"

"Fuck my a--- aahh!!" He rubs at her clit with his palm and she thrashes on the bed.

"Come on, say it."

"Fuck my ass, please!"

He slams his dick to the hilt, and Bella is thrown forward with the force. She screams as he holds her in place and fucks her asshole to his pleasure. She tries to scoot away a little, but he won't let her. He holds her even tighter and put his upper body completely at the top of her back and pounds his hips ruthlessly, his cock going deep and hard and fast in and out of her abused ass.

The slapping of flesh resonates all over the room: Paul's hips hitting Bella's bottom repeatedly, the smack of wet flesh loud and satisfying. Bella's thighs trembles and Paul just knows they weren't gonna hold her up any longer. He puts a hand on her thigh to try and hitch it higher. His other hand is pressed beside Bella's head as he tries to keep not all of his weight on her. Wouldn't want her to lose breath and faint. Again.

His pace is relentless, wanting to fuck her until he can't move anymore. Without even registering it, his hips are jerking wildly and soon his dick is spurting out his cum deep inside Bella's ass.

Thrusting few more, he is clearly spent. He is still for a moment and they both are breathless. He slips his dick out and they both hiss at the movement.

Bella gently rolls to her back and looks up at him with hooded eyes. She hasn't came yet. Her legs are spread wide and her pussy is glistening. Her juices are drenching her own thighs. Paul kisses her pretty mouth and while he tastes her tongue, he puts his hand back between her thighs.

He's been a selfish boy. Now's the time to pay back.  
She yelps in surprise at the contact. He rubs at her clit frantically with his rough hand and Bella whimpers. He thrusts in one finger and she wiggles her hips and moves it in time with the digit.

"More, please." She whimpers against his mouth. He slides another two fingers and continues fingerfucking her tiny pussy. She moans loudly as he curls his fingers and hit that spot repeatedly.

"Paul, aah!!"

He lets go of kissing her, wanting to hear her voice again and watches his incredibly wet fingers as they moved to pleasure his girlfriend. He holds her knee up and presses it back her stomach to still her partially when she was moving too much.

His cock is hard again, but he'd save that for later...

She is breathing shorter now and her hips are gyrating to his digits. Her stomach is squeezing, Her pussy walls flutters before clamping hard to his fingers.

She yells.

He lowers his head and sucks at her little nub. He slides his two fingers in her drenched pussy and fingerfucks them. She raises her hips and her hands shoot up to hold her boyfriend's head, though if to push him away or hold him closer, she isn't sure.

He pulls out his fingers and uses his hand to hold her thigh still, his other arm on her stomach. He eats her pussy like he knows she loves it. She loves getting her pussy eaten, fingered, fucked.

Bella's loud, her moans continuous. Paul doesn't think she's thinking straight right now. He really loves it when she lets go, and that's usually when they have sex.

Oh he loves fucking her too.

"There, oh fuck!" Bella curses. "There, please!"

He laps up her juices and feasts on her like a man dying of thirst. He shakes his head and a growl erupted out of him when his wolf couldnt help but vocalize how close he was to her strongest point of scent.

It didn't take long for Bella to come again.

She was boneless now, but not complaining, no. Paul doesnt waste time to situate and slides his dick inside her.

Finally.

He puts her legs on his shoulders and pistons his hips, fucking her deep and hard. He wasnt as rushed as earlier, but his thrusts were more powerful. Paul slides out of her slowly and pushes hard as he goes in in each stroke, pushing her up their bed. Bella watches as he leans his head back. They were both covered in sweat now, his hair was almost dripping.

He leans forward, and the angle makes it tighter, makes it much more deeper.

He smiles a big smile when she clutches to him and comes hard once again.

Oh, he always gets her.

And then he fucks her again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, you can leave a comment down there  
> Like  
> It's totally A-ok  
> Wanna kinkshame me? Want to tell me it wet the netherlands? I'd be **happy** to hear!


End file.
